1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a wavelength conversion layer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices with large screen sizes and high image quality have become an important focus of interest. Examples of commercially available display devices with large screen sizes include direct view type liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma displays, projection TVs, and projectors.
Among theses, a projector includes a light source rendering red, green, and blue colors of an input image, and the projector projects light onto a screen by regulating brightness, contrast, and the like of the light source.
Thus, optical properties of the light source are an important factor in improving projector performance.